Life's Pathways
by fic-entertainment
Summary: A few years after the adventures in the Digital World, Taichi is forced to face a reality: he's letting life go by as his friends invest in the future and even careers already. How is he going to react when he realizes that? Future perspective themed.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first story I publish. It's digimon centered and I don't really know where it's going. I know the key scenes, but the details come as I write. I don't want to give away much of the plot. Let's see how it turns out, shall we?

Also, this happens a few years after Digimon Adventure, and the characters of 02 aren't featured here, basically because it would be too many characters to deal with (and 02 isn't my favorite season, to be fair).

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters. No surprise there.

Chapter 1

It had been a few years since the life-changing events on that summer vacation camp. Now, most of the digidestined were starting to follow their dreams in life and even starting professional careers. Only Hikari and Takeru were still in school, but it wouldn't be for long, since they were graduating in only a few months.

Joe was accepted in Tokyo University and was studying hard to become a doctor. In fact, he studied so hard the last couple of years that he managed to get a scholarship to finish his studies in America, a feat only a few students had the privilege to achieve. He would be moving to the United States after this semester was over. For that, of course, his academic accomplishments had been outstanding so far. Joe had to be sure to keep it that way. He didn't want to give anyone excuses to take his scholarship away.

Mimi embraced the musical talent she discovered in the digital world and was trying to pursue a career as a singer ever since she finished school. Her parents are very supportive of her decision, since they think Mimi is already a star. Nothing big happened to her yet. No record deals, no official releases of songs or anything of the sort. Yet, she is happy and making her living by playing in small venues. Of course she still had an eventual financial help from her dad, after all she is a high maintenance young woman.

Sora had the hardest experience trying to find her path in life. She chose to go against her mother's wish for her to become a florist. Instead, she tried to become a professional tennis player. Unfortunately an injury on her right arm forced her to stop playing prematurely. She tried every type of therapy, but her shoulder articulation wouldn't heal properly. Because of that, she briefly went back to her mom's suggestion and worked arranging flowers for a while. Working with flowers inspired her artistic vein and woke up a hobby: fashion. She found happiness in her passion to design. She considered arranging flowers a form of design and just took it to another level by designing clothes. What started as a hobby soon was noticed and brought to the runways. The edge she had in this business was the inspiration no other could have: the digital world and digimon. She is now preparing to move to Europe to work in the fashion industry there.

Koushiro is still very intrigued by the functioning systems and mysteries of the digital world. He plans on devoting his full time to that once he becomes an established and accomplished professional in computer engineering. For now, though, he is one of the top students in his class in Tokyo University, and he doesn't even have to try hard.

Yamato devoted his best efforts to his band, but after some regional success, his band mates grew out of the dream to become rockstars, since bigger things weren't really working out for them. With that, Yamato decided to focus on something else, still in the music business. He is currently working to achieve a degree in music at university, with plans of being a music producer later on. Also, he got signed to a record label as a professional songwriter and makes his living out of it.

Finally, there was Taichi. He was still trying to become a professional football player. Or at least that's his excuse for being unemployed and for not pursuing any type of academic activities. Mostly he woke up very late in the morning and went out in the afternoon to "practice" (also known as playing around with his teammates). His parents were worried that his careless lifestyle was leading him nowhere. Tai was their dear, beloved son, but was also an uninterested parasite in their house. They were planning on telling him their thoughts. Very soon.

"Taichi" Tai heard his mother call softly from beside his bed. The bedroom was very dark, so she couldn't see him slightly opening his eyes before asking, with a husky sleepy voice:

"Is lunch ready yet?"

"No" was her response. And there was a long pause. She took the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed and put her left hand over her son's and squeeze it lightly.

"Then why'd you wake me up?" Tai inquired, freeing his hand and turning his back on his mother, hoping she would get the hint he wasn't done sleeping.

"We need to talk"

"Talk? Can't that wait?"

She sighed as if he had just proven her point. "No"

"Okay. What's it about?"

"Just get up. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" She said before standing to leave the room.

It didn't pass unnoticed that she avoided his question. Tai decided it was better not to push the issue. It was too early to start an argument. Or at least too early for him.

"Oh, and you should be up right away. Or else you'll fall back asleep" She turned around to say, just as she was closing the door.

Tai had no idea how she could read so well into him. He was indeed about to fall back onto his pillow. Instead, he decided to be obedient and stood up. He changed into the clothes he wore the day before and made a stop at the bathroom to wash his face prior to going into the kitchen. There, he acknowledged an unexpected presence.

"Dad, you're home" Tai stated as he went to give him a good morning hug.

It never failed to impress people just how affectionate Tai could be with his closest friends and family. He almost irradiated warmth and kindness without even having to try.

"Don't you have to be at work today?" Tai went on to the table where his mother was chopping ingredients to cook lunch and gave her proper good morning, with a kiss on the cheek.

"I could ask you the same" Mr. Yagami responded.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, defensively.

Mrs. Yagami stopped what she was doing and went to wash her hands. Her discomfort was apparent. She was planning on bringing up the matter much more smoothly.

"Honey, your father and I think it's about time you start looking for a real job. That is, since you don't want to go to college like your friends" Mrs. Yagami interjected, bearing a worried expression on her face.

"Mom! You know that I'm trying to get a job. That's why I train hard every day. It's not my fault I haven't made it yet"

"The thing is, Tai, you have used that excuse too much for our liking. Don't you think it's time to move on?" The man said, in the most sympathetic tone he could portray.

Tai just stood still with an incredulous expression.

"Has it even crossed your mind that this football thing might not happen?" he elaborated.

Tai showed no reaction.

"Tai, honey, we're just worried about you. We've discussed this before and…" Mrs. Yagami looked over at her husband, asking for help.

"We wouldn't like you to be a mama's boy forever" Tai's father blurted out.

"Is that what you think? That I can't take care of myself? That I just sit around and do nothing in this house?" Tai said, becoming louder by each word, in a hurt tone. Thankfully, his parents knew that Tai was naturally loud. In fact, they were used to it and didn't misunderstand it for disrespect anymore. Still, Mr. Yagami was strict with his reply.

"You haven't exactly proved us otherwise, son".

With that, Taichi left the kitchen and went back to his room. He was thinking he should have never left his bed in the first place. Therefore he threw himself on his mattress and just laid there to think. He was feeling hurt, mostly because he could see truth in his parents' arguments, but didn't know how to deal with it.

Back in the kitchen, the adults remained quiet for an uncomfortably considerable amount of time.

"What do you think we ought to do next?" Tai's mother asked, unsurely.

"What do you mean? I don't think we should do anything more. He got the message. We don't need to bombard him with argumentations or confront him about it".

"I didn't mean Tai. I meant all of us. I don't like this animosity among the family. I don't want to give him reasons to distance himself from us. And how is this going to affect Hikari? She is going to pick up on the situation like that" the woman said, snapping her fingers.

"Honey, you're thinking too much ahead. We'll manage each detail as they come to us. Right now we need to worry about Tai"

"Yeah… He didn't seem so happy about the matter"

"He'll deal" was all he responded, indicating the end of that particular conversation.

***

A couple of hours later, the meal was already done, and the table set for lunch. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami were about to start eating, without Tai. They thought he would come whenever he was hungry, and decided to give him some space.

Nevertheless, Tai was standing at the kitchen door in no time. He must have smelled the food from his room. After all, his mom made the wise decision of cooking his favorite meal, foreshadowing that the previous conversation would upset him. Tai helped himself, sat at the table and started to eat without a word.

It was unusually and painfully silent. Tai's upbeat and bubbly personality never left room for awkward silence. In fact, Tai was uneasy himself with the quietness he was creating. So he just bluntly spoke.

"I'm moving out"

"Now let's not be extreme" his mother immediately reacted. "We're not kicking you out, honey. We're here to support you no matter what".

"I know that. I just feel like I have a point to prove now"

"Don't be silly. You're just being stubborn. You have no place to go and no income to maintain you" Mr. Yagami reasoned.

"I've made up my mind" Tai shot back at his father. The conviction in his words seemed to affect the man.

"We never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, honey" Mrs. Yagami stated, sincerely.

"Look, mom, dad. I'm not trying to rebel or anything. I'm making a decision with my life".

"But why does it have to be so sudden and radical?" His mother replied in a tone that hinted desperation.

"I didn't intend for it to be like that, but I really feel like I need to do this. It's like a turning point for me" Tai said, impressively calm. He knew he was being impulsive. But he felt almost glad about it. This was the same kind of impulsiveness that led him and his fellow digidestined to take the risks needed to grow and triumph. He hadn't felt those impulses in a long time and the nostalgic feeling made him sure it was going to turn out fine. He trusted that particular feeling blindly and religiously. When it wasn't there, everything wrecked at the price of a spontaneous action. The most memorable experience with that was when Agumon evolved into SkullGreymon. However, he wasn't worried this time. He was confident that leaving his parents house was going to pay off. But he couldn't explain the situation like that to his mom and dad. They just wouldn't relate to his experiences in the Digital World.

"I'm trying to understand you, Tai, but if you're really serious about this, you would stay home until you have everything sorted out" Mrs. Yagami was still disagreeing. "It would be the most rational decision. It would let the idea sink in for all of us, including you. And in the meantime we could help you find a place to stay, and figure out how you're going to support yourself…"

"But mom, we both know that if I don't do this now, I'll just procrastinate and keep postponing this moment".

The woman knew that. And at this point, was hoping for that too. Just as she was opening her mouth to reply, Mr. Yagami, who had been quiet for a while, rejoined the conversation.

"Stop it, love. It's time to let him go. Maybe make his own mistakes"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she consented implicitly.

"You're not going anywhere until Hikari is home".

A broad smile formed in Tai's face.

"Thanks dad… mom"

"You just have to know that we have our doors always open for you. Any kind of support you need, you can count on us" Mr. Yagami stated.

"I know. And I will".

With that, Tai went up to his room to gather some of his belongings in a bag.

"Just don't be a stranger, you know" Tai heard his mom say from the bedroom door. "You can call us anytime to let us know how you're doing"

Tai just smiled to her in response.

"And I want to know where you are staying"

"I will let you know as soon as I find out myself"

Tai didn't have much to pack. He took most of his clothes, his football, his cell phone, his toothbrush… and that was it. He was ready. He had other stuff he would like to take with him, but all his immediate priorities were in the bag. He could always come back to get his things later.

***

So, this is preparing ground for future chapters.

Tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.

That's all folks!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long time I know. I apologize if anyone waited for this.

I'm very grateful for those who reviewed the story. Those very positive comments made me feel good about myself for a couple of days.

Still, ideas, opinions and constructive criticism are welcome anytime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters. No surprise there. (Is this even necessary?)

Chapter 2

As Hikari walked in a fast pace through the school grounds, she clumsily placed her books in her bag. Anyone who watched the scene could have predicted what was about to happen. In seconds her school material was on the ground.

"Damn Murphy!" she exclaimed "Why do these sort of things always happen when I'm in a hurry?"

"Well, at least you know you're late" a familiar voice reasoned, with a sigh.

Hikari immediately raised her head from the books scattered on the floor to see the person whose voice she just heard. He was leaning against a wall, not too far from where Hikari kneeled. Had he not be wearing a hat, she would have seen his blonde hair, messy as usual. Hikari couldn't understand what kind of person would be lazy enough to keep a hat practically glued to his head, instead of just putting a comb through his hair.

"At least he doesn't hide his eyes with sunglasses" she whispered as she pondered whether the boy's eyes or his hair was his best feature. "The eyes definitely win" she decided, mildly blushing.

"What did you say?" he said, interrupting her thoughts. "I can't hear you" he continued as he approached her.

"Er… I said 'have you been standing there for too long?' I'm sorry to keep you waiting" she said, with a worried expression.

Hikari was known among her friends to be over apologetic. She let out an apology every time she had a chance, disregarding whether the context was her fault or even if it called for an apology at all. Proof of that was the occasion she apologized to her brother for not hitting a football as enthusiastically as Taichi expected her to. They were very young then. Hikari was very ill, but Tai ignored it and insisted for them to go out and play. She ended up hospitalized. 'I'm sorry nii-san. I'll get it right next time' were the first words to come out of her mouth once she was discharged. The episode earned Taichi a month away from his football as punishment for nearly killing his younger sister. It's probably also the guilt from this experience that triggered Taichi's brotherly protectiveness of Hikari to be one of his top priorities.

Aware of Hikari's tendency to apologize, the young man hurried to talk her out of the guilt.

"It's OK. I don't mind waiting anyway" he said truthfully. In fact, he waited for her every day after school was over. "Besides, it didn't even take that long. So… what kept you today?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Oh… I was discussing with our History teacher. He assigned my class a movie as homework and today we were debating it's relation with the historical importance of samurai warriors" Hikari excitedly replied. "So I confronted him after class as to why he chose that specific movie among dozens of great samurai movies. I mean, I get that his priority was historic accuracy, but still, there has to be a production that is both historically accurate and entertaining. Not to mention that his choice was incredibly shallow, one-dimensional and forgettable. There wasn't one convincing scene and…"

"Wait!" Hikari was interrupted "Are you actually saying that our History teacher told you to watch a movie for homework while I had to write endless pages in an essay about samurai warriors?"

"Yes, we had a movie for homework. And by the way, that's no reason for you to complain. You're always looking for an excuse to write endless pages of anything" she replied "But that's not the point. Even after I made all those reasonable points to our sensei, he wouldn't agree with me".

"Ok. First of all, I'd love to write endless pages about anything that does not qualify as homework" the young man started. "Secondly, sensei has the right to disagree with your opinions, even though I'm 'sure' you're 'very' reasonable. In third place…"

"Stop with the sarcasm. I AM reasonable and you know it!" Hikari interrupted, emphatic and slightly annoyed.

"Whatever! My point is: you can make your own samurai movie that pleases your super high standards a few years from now. So can we get going already?"

The couple of students started walking home in silence. Hikari had a small grin in her face, like she always had whenever someone mentioned her wish to become a movie director.

The girl's passion to be behind a camera started off with photography. As a younger teenager she used to carry a digital camera around her neck and snap a shot as often as she could. That led to a Yagami residence filled with portraits of the family and of the digidestined used as decoration. However, soon enough, Hikari's passion expanded and the motion camera seemed much more interesting in her perspective. Of course she didn't have the funds to afford a real quality motion camera anywhere in the near future. So she kept her photography hobby and started learning all she could from the films she watched, in an attempt to fulfill her passion.

"TK…" she called the boy's nickname. "If you stop being such a sarcastic clown, I'll even let you write me a script" she offered gleefully.

"Who says I'm interested?" Takeru responded holding a laugh.

***

Takeru and Hikari had been inseparable ever since they met in the Digital World. Their friendship was born naturally and grew rapidly. Their conversations were always playful, even when arguing. They had undeniable chemistry together.

The couple of young adults had a sort of commitment with each other to walk home together every day after school, since they were children. That also implied on Takeru waiting for Hikari every day, since she had a different reason to be late each day. On their way home, they often daydreamed together about successful careers as a director and a writer (for Hikari and Takeru, respectively).

In recent weeks, the two decided (with great encouragement from their friends) to try a relationship as more than friends. It only felt like the natural progression of their friendship, really. That was slowly and lazily taking baby steps forward. Truth is, even in their only date so far, acting as affectionate friends was as far as they got. Even considering they had feelings for each other, they had a hard time being romantic opposed to friendly. Still, they had their moments. Like when they got in front of Hikari's building.

"So… do I get a goodbye kiss?" Takeru asked nonchalantly.

"Who says I'm interested?" she shot back the words he used earlier, giggling, as she got closer to him.

"Your loss" he said, faking indifference. At the same time he reached out his hands to hold her.

They stood for a few seconds like that, his hands around her. And they kissed softly.

***

Taichi saw his sister enter the apartment. She looked really happy, cheeks a little pink.

"Man, these are going to be hard news to deliver" he spoke to himself, making his presence known to his sister.

"Onii-chan!" she said in a cheerful, high pitched voice as she threw herself at the couch.

"How is Takeru doing?" he asked, out of habit.

"Fine" she answered, blushing harder.

"Is he treating you right?" he kept going, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Tai!" she exclaimed "I'm not having this conversation with you"

"Why?" he asked with a smirk on his face, even though he knew exactly why.

"Because you always go super protective older brother with me"

"Is that not what I'm supposed to be?" Tai defended himself from the accusation.

"Not all the time" she said, expressing her annoyance.

Kari noticed Tai's expression turn serious in an almost sudden way.

"You should be glad. There will be a lot less of those conversations in the future" he said, not glad at all about it.

"Because you've finally come to your senses?" Hikari pressed the matter, trying to shake off the severe look Tai had and place the usual upbeat appearance back on his face.

"Actually yes" his response caught her off guard "That is why I'm moving out".

"What?!" she exclaimed, startled. "Oh wait… that wasn't funny at all Tai."

"I know. It's wasn't a joke"

***

After almost one hour trying to explain his reasons to Hikari, Taichi was tired with her lack of support.

"Look, you're lucky I waited for you to come home before I left"

"You mean I'm lucky you're not a coward?"

"I understand that you won't change your mind. You're upset. It's all very sudden. But couldn't you be a little supportive? I'm not changing my mind either"

At that point of the discussion, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami entered the room.

"Believe me, he means it" Mr. Yagami interjected.

Hikari went silent. She was exhausted from the argument. It really wasn't like her to confront people like that. So she gave up.

"I'm going to get my stuff in my room" Tai said, leaving the room in uncomfortable silence. By the time he came back, they hadn't moved. But now he saw tears welling up his sister's eyes.

"Please don't go" was all she could say, in a low voice.

"I have to" he simply answered.

The atmosphere was heavy inside the Yagami residence, as if the building was about to fall apart. Hikari had now looked away from Tai so that he couldn't see her weeping. She knew, however, that he could hear her clearly. Their mother, seeing the situation, went to comfort her daughter, embracing her.

"Are you sure of this, son?" his father inquired, mainly to end the unbearable quietness.

Tai just smiled in response.

"We love you" Mrs. Yagami said.

"I love you too" Tai spoke while hugging each one of them "See ya!"

Tai put on a smile and walked out the door.

***

"Oh man! This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done" Taichi said out loud, expressing his second thoughts and frustration. "Maybe this wasn't as well thought out as I imagined"

He had been wandering aimlessly for the past couple of hours around the city. And he still had zero clue of where to go, or what to do next, for the matter. His bag was starting to weigh harder on his shoulder. He knew that he could stop at any restaurant and spend some time trying to figure things out while having a snack. He always had better ideas on a full stomach. However he didn't do that. He felt it wasn't worth wasting his time, for evening was about to fall and he didn't want to walk alone at night having nowhere to go. It just didn't seem very smart. He could worry about food after he had found a place to sleep.

"I just wish Agumon could be here" Tai said, with a sigh.

Truthfully, having Agumon there wouldn't actually help. He would still need to find a place to stay and the digimon would be another responsibility Tai would have to embrace. Yet, his digital partner would ease other kinds of issues. When the two were together, every problem seemed less important, easier to overcome. It just felt like they were an unstoppable team. Very much like the feeling that instigated him into defeating Etemon. At the time, losing wasn't an option, and maybe that's why his bold decision to face his enemy caused his crest to glow. And only then Greymon was able to evolve correctly into MetalGreymon.

But the troubles he had gone through with the help of Agumon in the Digital World were very unlike the ones he had to deal with in his own world. It didn't involve fighting, evolution, crests or anything of the sort. And Tai's fearless leadership wasn't called for. The method of attacking first and dealing with the consequences later was rather useless in the real world, where every single action leads to a chain of consequences that have to be dealt with. And his usual procrastination wasn't an answer to the consequences he had to deal with right now. After all he had to find himself a place in a matter of hours.

Also, to add up to that situation, Tai was a leader. When he had problems he needed someone to lead, to delegate tasks to. That's his way of solving problems. And it is also part of the reason he worked so well with Agumon to begin with. Obviously his ability to delegate wasn't going to help now that he was virtually alone, hence why he wished for Agumon's presence. It was almost as if he couldn't be Tai if he was alone. With no one around him to recognize and appreciate his actions and characteristics, his personality would get lost. And he couldn't stand the thought of being just another face in the crowd. That was the reason he was in this situation in the first place. He didn't want to be a jobless, failed football player. He didn't want to idly watch life pass him by. He didn't want to go with the flow or blend in. Anyone could do that and be nobody. But Taichi needed more. That's why he moved out, and that's why he needed his best friend. It was overwhelmingly frustrating. He needed his best friend right now and they weren't even in the same planet.

"Oh wait!" Taichi snapped. He had an idea. "How in the world didn't I think of this earlier?"

He hurriedly searched his bag for his cell phone. Tai dialed fast the numbers he knew by heart and waited for an answer. After a few rings, Tai impatiently hung up.

"Screw it! I'm just gonna show up there" He changed directions and started walking decisively in a fast pace.

***

So, this is it for now.

I'm not particularly satisfied with this. It feels like it needs some work in some parts. How do you feel? (review please =])

I'm posting it anyway, so that at least I can move on with the fic.

That's all folks!


End file.
